Did You Hear That?
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch and Emily are stuck in a hotel room in New York where they discover the couple next door are making some pretty strange noises... Rated M for smut


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of CM, but I wonder if anyone is looking to sell it.

**Summary**: Hotch and Emily are stuck in a hotel room in New York where they discover a couple in the room next door are making some pretty strange noises...

**Author's Note:** I was inspired to write this story when one of my friends mentioned the idea. I hope that you enjoy it and leave a review!

_"Come live in my heart, and pay no rent". -Samuel Lover_

***~OoO~***

**Did You Hear That?**

Emily banged her head against the door of the bathroom of the hotel room in New York. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Out of all of the team members, as well as every other man in the world, it just had to be her boss, who she was very much in love with.

"Em, stop banging your head against the door or you might knock yourself out" JJ warned her brunette friend. "Tonight is great so far! Strauss took the night off so we are partying right now!"

Emily sighed loudly."I can't believe this is me. Why can't it be you who is stuck in a stupid hotel room that has one bed with your boss whom you secretly have feelings for?"

"First of all, I don't feel that way about Hotch, I'm in love with Will and second of all, I love hotel rooms because I think that they give two people of different genders the oppertunity to think about their feelings for each other" JJ finished."And having one bed in a hotel room is a great way to have a quick screw on the job"

Emily's eyes widened. "Jayje, Hotch is my boss and although I am head over heels in love with him, so much that every time I see him, I have to resist the urge to rip that suit off of his perfect body and run my hands down his chest and kiss those hot lips, which can do amazingly wonderful things to me and-"

"Sorry to interupt your fantasy about Hotch but I need to go. I think that you really need to get laid by your boss".

"Now get back out there or Hotch is going to think you got lost in here" the blonde replied, saying goodbye to Emily and hanging up the phone.

***~OoO~***

Emily poked her head out of the bathroom and made her way to where Hotch was standing by the one bed in the hotel room with his back to her. Emily took this oppertunity to check out her boss' butt. God, he was hot. Since she had first gotten a job as an agent on his team, she had started to feel love towards her stoic supervisor. She knew it had been about 2 and a half years since Hotch's ex wife, Haley, was killed by an unsub with too large of an ego and how Hotch had recently split up with his ex girlfriend, Beth, about a month ago.

Emily took a deep breath and then said "Hey Hotch"

"Prentiss" he clipped out, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just in the bathroom" Emily explained.

Suddenly, both stopped talking when they heard a sound.

"What's that noise?" Hotch asked as Emily stuck her ear to the wall and listened. She then blushed a deep shade of red as she realized what the sound was.

"What is it Prentiss?" Hotch asked the brunette.

"Well actually, it umm is actually uh it is uh-" Hotch eyes narrowed at the sight of the tongue tied brunette. At that he walked over to the wall and after a moments hesitation, placed his ear to the wall. His eyes widened when he heard the noises. Lowering his eyes to the ground, he refused to look Emily in the eyes.

"Ohhhhh" a woman's voice sounded through the thin wall that seperated them.

"Right there baby. Oh uh uh" the woman moaned and panted.

"Mmmmm that feel good baby?" a man's voice moaned. "I know what you like and geez you have a talented tounge"

"I should be saying that to you" the woman cried as the two agents on the other side turned bright red and refused to look at each other. They then heard banging against the small walls of the hotel room and moaning.

"So hot and wet" the man said again as the woman screamed and panted."Oh right there, that's it ahhhh"

"I am um going to go and uh get changed" Emily announced awkwardly as she picked up her go-bag and tried to ignore the loud sexy couple next door.

Hotch just nodded as Emily walked into the bathroom, opened up her bag of clothes and began to get changed into a pair of red pajamas

***~OoO~***

Five minutes later, Emily stepped out of the bathroom, her dark hair was down in loose waves and she was clad in her red pajamas. She wasn't surprised that Hotch was going to sleep in his suit.

"I'll uh take the floor" Hotch said uncomfortably as he was reminded that there was only one bed in the room.

"No, that's ok Hotch. I know you have a bad back so i'll take the floor and you take the bed" Emily said stubbornly.

For the next few minutes, the two brunette agents bickered over who should take the bed.

"We're probably going to be here all night fighting so why don't we just sleep together?" Emily asked, but after seeing the look at Hotch gave her, she then realized what she had said. "Uh I mean that we are two grown up adult agents and we know that we can trust each other, right? The bed is big enough for both of us"

"Yeah" Hotch agreed, finally giving in. Emily climbed in first and turned on her right side while Hotch came up and turned on his left side. Soon, both agents had drifted into sleep.

***~OoO~***

Emily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock that read two o'clock. She suddenly stopped when she realized that she was laying in top of something that had a beating heart. Her eyes widened when she realized that she wss laying on top of Hotch's body. Their legs were tangled tightly together and Emily gasped when she felt Hotch's erection pressed against the back of her thigh. How was she going to move away without waking him up? She started to move away when she felt Hotch move lightly as he suddenly sat up, looking into her eyes.

"Prentiss, what are you doing?" Hotch asked as he realized that his face was a little too close to hers. He suddenly realized that Emily was staring at his lips. His eyes widened when he felt Emily's lips come close enough to his so that he could feel her hot breath on his lips. She than closed the space between them as she pressed her lips to his.

Emily kept her lips connected to Hotch's although he wasn't kissing her back yet. She didn't dare allow her tongue to even touch her supervisor's mouth in fear of thinking she had gone too far. She nipped at his lower lip. She felt Hotch beginning to pull away but then the next moment, he was grasping her face and frantically kissing her back.

Soon, both were undressed, clothes flung around the room. Emily kissed and licked his neck, chest, ears, and lips.

Sucking on his prized package, she allowed him to cum on her tounge. She eagerly licked him and tasted how sweet he tasted on her tongue and grinded him against her teeth. Hotch moaned loudly, turning her on. He then flipped them over so that he was on top. He licked and bit her breasts, his tounge swirling around her nipple. Finally, Hotch lowered his lips to her heat as he plunged his tounge inside of her. He tasted her and finally got her to moan for him.

"Ohhh God, Hotch" Emily moaned as she grasped at the bed sheets."Just take me now" she moaned between her panting.

Hotch pulled his tongue out of her wet heat and lined himself up with her. Just as he was about to trust into her, he realized something.

"I'm on the pill" Emily whispered. That was all he needed to hear as he thrust hard into the brunette. She threw her head back and screamed. "Aaron" she screamed. "Ahhhh... Oh God". Her loud panting turned him on.

***~OoO~***

Meanwhile, next door, Strauss lifted her head from the pillow to turn and look at Anderson who was laying on the other pillow.

"Agents Hotchner and Prentiss are loud enough to wake the dead" Strauss said with a smirk. "Always knew that they wanted each other"

"Yep" Anderson replied as he leaned forward to kiss his boss' mouth. "Let's go to bed sweetheart" he announced. The couple turned over and drifted into a calming sleep.

***~OoO~***

_"Everything is clearer when you're in love". -John Lennon_

***~OoO~***

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and that maybe you can leave a review? Thanks!**


End file.
